Black and White
by NimuehEirwen
Summary: Follow Robin as she is dropped headfirst into Middle-Earth's problems, trapped far from home in a world seh'd only ever read about in books. there's more to this story then just me being dumped in Rivendell and made to take the long journey to Mordor. Things aren't quite what they seem, and far more complicated than you might imagine. After all, nothing is simply black or white.
1. Misplaced

((3rd March, T.A 2941))

It was cold. I was lying on something hard and very uncomfortable. I rolled onto my back and flicked my long hair out of my eyes, trying to remember where I was. The sky above me was grey and clouds heavy with rain threatened to release their load at any moment. But there was something other than damp in the air. A horrible smell close to rotting fruit or sewage lingered about me, although I couldn't tell from where it came. I sat up and looked around properly. I seemed to be lying on the barren earth on the top of a hill. In front of me was a steep drop into a thick forest. Behind me rose a ruined fortress, dark, eerie and apparently deserted. The place gave me the creeps, but seen as it might rain at any second I decided to head in and see if I could find some shelter for the night.

Upon entering, I realised that the structure was in a worse state than I had thought. Most of the walls had crumbled, and even some of the debris was turning to dust. There were some towers that still stood and had at least partial roofs remaining, but I didn't trust the integrity of any of them enough to venture inside. I was also constantly having to retrace my steps as some corridors had become blocked by rubble, while in some places there were gaps in the walls. A couple of times I thought I heard whispers or footsteps, but I put it down to an over active imagination.

Soon it began to get dark, and it was then that I began to regret my choice of cover as I had yet to find any fuel for a fire. I came to another large structure that appeared mostly intact, and this time I decided to see what was inside. Hesitantly, I passed through the opening and into almost complete darkness. I stood for a moment, allowing my eyes to adjust, before I could make out two sets of stairs. The one leading upwards was broken in places and crumbling, while the one heading down seemed secure. Judging by that, I thought the best option was to go down.

The darkness grew as I went down, as did the horrible smell and my unease. I quickly decided to turn back around and head to the surface while I could still see, but suddenly there was fire light behind me and the sound of multiple footsteps running towards me from below. Terror building, I ran up the stairs taking two at a time. In my haste, I managed to slip and was scrambling to my feet when I was roughly yanked up. Something that I could only describe as a goblin or troll grabbed my arm and began dragging me up the stairs and out of the building. More of them followed behind us, while outside was now swarming with them.

" **Tharkto!** " One shouted from a bridge of shorts, and suddenly we changed directions and began following. I struggled against this thing, but it had a firm grip and all I managed to do was create a nice bruise.

I was dragged through a labyrinth of corridors and across bridges spanning dark chasms until we came right to the far edge of the ruin where it fell away to a steep cliff. I was thrown roughly to the floor in front of a set of stairs leading up to what used to by either a window or door. This remaining archway was leaning to one side and looked about to collapse, but I suspected that it had been like that for ages and would stay like it for a while yet. I heard whispered voices around me, and I began whipping my head around to find their source. I noticed that the things had backed off, leaving only one particularly pale one and one other with me before the archway.

When I turned back to the arch I found the shadow of a man standing there; but it was more than a shadow, it appeared almost solid darkness. It walked towards me down the steps and I began backing away slowly, only to be kicked in the back by one of those things. I yelped in pain and slumped forward. Remaining on the ground, I watched the feet of the shadow come closer and closer, fear building in me with each step.

" **Nargzab honat-to.** " said a voice in front of me, I assume from the shadow, and I was suddenly pulled upright by my hair from behind. " **Lozudurkh... Bato kalauz-ishi.** "

I was roughly dragged to my feet once more and led away. The things swarmed about me jeering as I past, trying to grab at my hair only to be yanked back by another. I was taken to one of the towers and led down a set of stairs. We entered a system of tunnels and cellars, each of them filled with food or weapons or tools. Eventually, we came to a corridor with a series of strong looking doors. I was taken to the furthest one, where the door was opened and I was pushed inside. I fell hard to the floor once more, landing heavily on my side. Pain erupted there as I felt cold metal clamp shut around my ankle.

I didn't try to sit up until I heard the door slam shut. I watched as the light from under the door disappeared as those things left me there in pitch black that deepened by the second. I crawled to the back of the cell, leaning against the wall as I prayed this was just a dream; the pain in my side told me otherwise. I don't know how long I sat there, whether I dosed or slept or remained awake. Time had little meaning. No food or water was brought, the only light came once when I was brought a long, flowing black dress to wear.

At some point, I began to hear whispers. At first I thought I was dreaming, then I thought I was beginning to go mad in the darkness and becoming delusional. But the whispers where there, for one reason or another. Quiet and insistent. Of one voice, yet of many. I didn't understand what they were saying, and yet I did.

" **Dorozg-u izish** " S _urrender to me._

" **Kullat ashûk** ** _._** " _You are alone._

" **Aarûrz latub kulizub.** " _Soon you will be mine._

My head snapped up as the door was opened, my eyes burning at the sudden light. I shrunk back, trying my hardest to become a part of the wall behind me as two of those things came into my cell. One stood in the doorway, and I noted it was the pale one from before, while the other advanced and stood right in front of me. He removed the chain from my ankle and yanked me upright, before throwing me into the await grasp of the other one.

" **Snaag…** " the pale one said, brushing a hand over my cheek. I jerked back wide eyed only from him to sneer and roughly grab my arm in a vice like grip, pulling me down corridor after corridor. The only thought going through my mind then was that this couldn't be good.

* * *

((20th April, T.A 2941))

I awoke to find my body aching all over with no memory of anything that had happened since I had been first dragged from my cell. I had no idea how much time had passed, if any at all, or even if I was still in the same place as before. I looked around and found that I was no longer completely underground, but in what appeared to have been the original jail. Three of the walls around me were stone, but one was entirely made of crude iron bars forming a door. There appeared to be thorned vines everywhere, all of which were at least as thick as my arm. The most disturbing part however was that I shared my cell with two skeletons, and there was no way of telling just how long they had been there.

Suddenly, I could hear hurried movement and I quickly backed as far away from the door as possible, noticing for the first time that I was no longer chained. I looked down to check and saw something that brought with it some painful memories of my time as a prisoner so far. On my left hand was a silver ring set with what looked to be a snowflake obsidian. Images of one of those creatures forcing it onto my hand came into mind, and then my body ached even more as I remembered pain beyond imagining coursing through me until I knew nothing else.

I went to take the ring off, but movement drew my attention away from it. A tall man dressed completely in grey with grey hair had just rushed passed my cell. I stood quickly, but froze again as something else sped past after him. Conflicted, I walked quietly to the door of my cell to see if I could watch what was going on before I decided if this man could help me.

I saw the man stop at the end of my corridor as it appeared to branch off, and then suddenly the other thing threw itself at the man and they went tumbling down another corridor. I heard sounds of a scuffle and then a man's voice chanting something as they ceased. Apparently the thing was also a man as I heard another voice speak in conversation with the first, although I was too far away to make out what was said.

"Hello?" I called, deciding that this was my chance to get away from there. "Hello! Please, help me!"

I heard movement and the end of a wooden staff came into view at the end of my corridor, followed by the man in grey and the other man, who was at least half the first man's height. They walked towards me, the one in grey seeming suspicious as he checked each cell until he came to stand in front of mine. He made sure to stay back from the door, clearly not trusting anything in this place.

I got a proper look at him for the first time. He was quite tall with long dishevelled grey hair and beard, with long grey robes covered in dirt and mud. In his hand was a wooden staff, while there was a sword at his side. The other man was in rags and also had unruly gray hair and beard. Angular tattoos covered the upper part of his face and nose.

"Please," I begged. I saw him make up his mind and step forward. I quickly stepped back as he used the end of his staff to bash open the door.

"Come, we must leave." he said as I left my cell. "Stay close."

We began to make our way through the ruins, hopefully towards the bridge that would get us safely away. While we hurried across bridges and through the crumbling corridors, the two men spoke quietly to each other. I caught a few words here and there, although I was busy keeping an eye out for goblins. Some of the names seemed familiar, although I could place none of them. I suppose I could have asked if I'd been thinking straight, but that would have to wait until we were in better circumstances and I wasn't still afraid for my life.

"Azog the Defiler had come." I heard the shorter one say as we came to a stop. I could see that he appeared to be remembering something and I suddenly realised that he must have been kept here as I was. I thought how lucky I had been that the man in grey had turned up when he had otherwise I would likely have ended up a shell like him.

I saw the expression on the man in grey change, dread appearing in his features. He took the other man's hand and brought it for him to see, revealing that one of his fingers was partially missing. "They took it." the second man said.

"The last of the seven." said the first man. I saw him look around as I tried to think why this all now seemed very familiar.

 _What would they have taken from his finger? Well, that could only be a ring. One of seven rings... Azog, the Defiler, he must be one of those goblin, orc things. Orcs... seven rings..._

"Have you kept them safe, Gandalf, the map and the key ** _?_** " I heard the second man ask.

"Gandalf..." I breathed, and then looked up at the men as the answer came to me. "Gandalf the Grey. Oh my gods, this can't be. But this is... Oh my gods, I'm in Middle-Earth."

"Thorin must not go near Erebor. No one must enter that mountain." said the second man, who I now realised must in fact be a dwarf.

The dwarf began to run off, and Gandalf and I quickly followed him through the winding corridors. "He is waiting for them." he said. "They are in league, the dragon and the One. Hurry, we must hurry!"

Suddenly, from nowhere came the huge white orc that I remembered from when I first arrived in this place, and I know knew his name to be Azog. He hit Gandalf full force in the stomach and sent him sprawling across the ground as the dwarf and I stood there and watched in horror. He laughed as Gandalf tried to sit up, clearly winded, and started talking to him in Black Speech. Gandalf stood as the orc advanced slowly on him and held him at bay with his staff.

"Where is he? Where is your Master?" he asked, and received a reply in Black Speech. I, however, really wished that he hadn't asked even though I didn't understand the answer.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light from the end of his staff. While the orcs were disorientated, Gandalf quickly grabbed the dwarf and I and plunged us back into the maze of corridors. I heard a yell behind us and then barking as wargs began chasing us. We came to a bridge and as the dwarf and I crossed, Gandalf turned and used magic to bring down part of a structure overhanging it. I heard it fall with a few dog like whimpers as we carried on running. It appears any luck I had was about to run out as we turned the next corner we came face to face with a black mass of pure darkness. It began speaking to Gandalf in Black Speech as the dwarf and I coward behind him, but it appeared that he was not going to forget my presence lightly.

" _ **Did you really think you can escape your true fate that easily?**_ " asked a voice like velvet inside my head. " _ **He cannot save you from yourself.**_ "

"Tell Thorin I loved him. Will you do that? Will you tell my son that I loved him?" asked the dwarf.

"You'll tell him yourself." replied Gandalf.

"It is too late." he said.

From the blackness, tendrils of darkness shot forth and picked up the dwarf. I tried to hold onto him, but he was pulled away with such force that I thought my arm would be pulled out of the socket. I then clung tightly to Gandalf, fearing that I would be next, but a bubble of light appeared around us, keeping the darkness at bay. It clearly wasn't going to last forever as when the darkness began to push it started to shrink. Eventually, it pushed so hard that the bubble was lost and Gandalf staggered back. I quickly tried to support him and he brought the bubble back once more to keep the darkness at bay.

The darkness pushed and pushed, and eventually the bubble broke again. This time, before Gandalf had chance to bring it back, the darkness turned into an eye, the pupil of which was a man made of fire. I recognised him as the shadow from before and began backing away in fear as he came towards us. I watched as the staff Gandalf held aloft began to disintegrate, leaving us both completely at the shadow's mercy. But this time, I knew who my jailer was; Sauron. He picked us both up, leaving me suspended in thin air as he held Gandalf against a wall. Everything crumbled away beneath us at his power. My body erupted in pain like I'd never felt before in my life, although as it did I remembered that I had felt it before. I was helpless to do anything, suspended and in such pain that I knew little else. I tried to fight it, to stay awake and do something to get away, but in the end my body and mind gave in...

* * *

Translations:

 **Tharkto!** \- Bring her!

 **Narggzab honat-to** \- I want to see her

 **Lozudurkh** \- Finally

 **Bato kalauz-ishi** \- Lock her in a cell

 **Snaag** _-_ Soft/Gentle/Weak

Speech Key:  
Normal = Common Speech/Westron  
 **Bold = Black Speech (mainly used by orcs or other things of Morgoth or Sauron)**  
 _Italics = Elven languages (Sindarin or Quenya)_  
 ** _Bold Italics = Another language I'm not telling you yet :D_**  
Underlined = Not a language, but still something I'm not telling you yet :)


	2. Dispair and Hope

((22nd April, T.A 2941))

I awoke in the cell as before, unchained and with two skeletons for company. The door to the cell lay open, which I thought was curious. I cautiously stood and went to look around, hoping that no orcs were there to see me leave. Sure that I was alone, I left the cell and made my way along the vine filled corridors to what I hoped was the open air. I crept from shadow to shadow, pausing every few steps to listen for signs of life. As much as it as I didn't like it, I was hoping that now Sauron had captured Gandalf he might leave me alone long enough for me to escape. But where would I go? I was in Middle-Earth in the middle of spider infested Mirkwood! I had nowhere to go even if I got out.

Noise up ahead. I quickly ducked behind a pillar and prayed that it was nothing. Of course, it wasn't, but whatever orc or other creature it was didn't come near me and carried on moving. I breathed a sigh of relief as the footsteps trailed off into the distance and I stepped out of cover. I carried on, turning right here and taking a left there, hiding as best I could at any sign of life, until I found myself in a store cupboard. I quickly looked around and took a piece of bread that looked mouldy and found a skin of some description full of something that didn't appear foul.

Heading out down a corridor that appeared bathed in different light from everything else, I found myself breathing in fairly fresh air. It was nice to feel a cool breeze against my skin and to see the sky again, even if there were still clouds everywhere. With one goal down, I wondered what I should do next. Should I try and escape? Brave the spiders and try to find the elves somewhere in Mirkwood if I got out? Even if they weren't friendly, at least I'd be better off there. But what about Gandalf? If I stuck with him, surely he'd have a way out?

I decided that my best solution would be to try and find Gandalf. I began walking around the ruins, avoiding orcs and wargs that appeared to have grown in number. I looked everywhere, not knowing my way around at all and knowing that at any moment I might be caught, but still hoping that I might have some luck left. I wondered where they might think of keeping him? If it'd be underground in a cell like I'd first been? I didn't fancy the idea of going back inside though until I had no other choice.

Eventually, I came to the large court yard and found Gandalf sat in a cage suspended over a steep drop. Not once did he look up as I edged closer, appearing fixated on something going on below him. When I was within a few feet he finally looked up at me first with anger and despair in his eyes, then surprise and a hint of hope. I looked around quickly once more to see if there were orcs around before I closed the gap to where I was as close to the edge as I dared.

"You're alive then." He said, to which I nodded.

"I found some food." I said after a moment. "I-It's not much, but it's better than nothing. I also found this, whatever it is. Doesn't taste too bad."

I quickly broke the bread in half and leaned forward to hand him some. As he reached out, I noticed a ring of gold set with a ruby. I groaned slightly. "Stupid, stupid..." I muttered to myself. I saw Gandalf look at me strange me and then he followed my gaze to his ring.

"You know what this is?" he asked.

"It's Narya, isn't it? One of the three rings given to the elves." I asked, hope fading with every second. He didn't reply, but I saw him look slightly impressed. Well, at least until I opened my mouth again. "He's going to take it..."

"Help will come." was all he said, going back to looking at whatever was below.

Suddenly, there was a blearing horn followed my drums and the sound of metal clunking. I quickly rushed to the edge and leaned against the metal pillar to which the cage was attached to try and see over the edge. To my surprise, below us an army of orcs was leaving Dol Guldur, all appearing fully dressed for war and many with lit torches and black banners. A few in the front were mounted on wargs and I could spot Azog among them.

"They're leaving..." I breathed.

"They march to war ** _._** " Gandalf replied.

"War?" I asked, coming back away from the edge. "But who are they fighting?"

My mind quickly turned to try and work out when I was in relation to what I knew about Middle-Earth. Gandalf, so Third Age... Sauron's presence was a surprise, so long before the One is found... Hang on, the dwarf mentioned Thorin and a dragon... Oh my...

"Erebor..." I muttered. Gandalf looked at me sharply, clearly wondering once again how I knew so much. Suddenly, a spark of hope appeared in my mind. "But wait, if they're leaving maybe we can get out of here? I could retrace my steps to find the store again to get more food, and then come back and get you down."

I saw the wizard's expression change ever so slightly. "And what makes you believe we will be allowed to leave so easily?"

"I didn't say it would be easy, just that we might have a chance." I replied, at little more confidence in the statement than I felt in myself as my expression moved from hopeful to determined. "You cannot stay here, he can't be allowed to take one of the three." _And you're too important to the future of Middle Earth_ , I added in my mind.

"Be careful." He said after a long moment staring at me, his eyes holding genuine concern. I nodded and hurried off, sticking to the shadows once again as I tried to find my way back to the store room.

I took many wrong turns and had more close calls than I would have liked, but I made it back to the store room. I closed the door quietly behind me, hoping that I would remain undetected by any orcs that may have still been in the ruins. I set about searching for food and something to pack it in. There was a couple of small leather packs that I stuffed full of bread, at least as much of it as I could find that wasn't mouldy beyond consumption. I was so engrossed with trying to find enough food for however long we may end up on the road that I became careless, knocking over an empty barrel I had been searching behind.

Suddenly, the door burst open. I turned sharply at the sounds, seeing an orc blocking my only escape route. I felt absolutely terrified, having been hoping I'd be forgotten about. I backed up against the wall, knowing that my only hope of escape would be getting it far enough into the room that I could possibly run around it. The orc advanced, giving a smirk that sent shivers down my spine. As an opening became clear, I quickly jumped forward and tried to run past it. I was almost clear when it grabbed my arm and threw me into the back wall of the room, hitting my head hard…

* * *

Speech Key:  
Normal = Common Speech/Westron  
 **Bold = Black Speech (mainly used by orcs or other things of Morgoth or Sauron)**  
 _Italics = Elven languages (Sindarin or Quenya)_  
 ** _Bold Italics = Another language I'm not telling you yet :D_**  
Underlined = Not a language, but still something I'm not telling you yet :)


	3. Rescue

((23rd April, T.A 2941))

I groaned, my hand coming up to rub the back of my head and came away with flecks of dried blood. I pushed myself up on my elbows and out of the face plant I was in. My head swam slightly, but I managed to sit up without too much of a problem. I took a moment to look around and find I'd been left in the store cupboard, although the packs I'd been filling were nowhere in sight. I sighed and used the wall to help me stand, wondering how long I'd been out. With that something sickening also came to me; was Gandalf alright?

I quickly rushed through the ruin to the courtyard where the Gandalf was being suspended and found that an orc had brought his cage down and had pulled him out. I crouched in the shadows, picking up a large rock. Sticking to the shadows and trying to keep the orc's back to me, I crept until I was as close to it as I thought I could get. Then, when I guessed the timing to be right, I rushed towards the orc and swung the rock at his head. Obviously I didn't swing hard enough as he turned, letting go of Gandalf, and instead slapped me so hard that I fell unconscious for a second and woke up sprawled on the floor.

I wasn't giving up though. I saw that Gandalf was now being held with his hand on a stone table and the thing was just reaching for a sword, so I quickly stood and lunged for it again. First I tried to get the sword myself, but then I changed tactic and just tried to keep him from taking Narya. I had no weapon and the orc was far stronger than me, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to try. After a very brief tussle, I got it so mad that it picked me up by the neck and threw me against a wall. I lay there helpless as it sneered and went back to its work.

Just then, a woman appeared coming up the steps with long silver-blonde hair. She wore a long flowing white dress and walking purposefully through the ruins towards Gandalf with no fear. I noticed as she passed where I lay a beautiful ring of silver and a clear white gem. The ring told me who she was; the Lady Galadriel. So bright white an image was she that she seemed to glow in the gloom.

"I have come for Mithrandir." She said confidently. "And I will leave with him." The orc threw Gandalf down, and I quickly saw he didn't have the strength to get up anymore, then it advanced on her.

"If you try to stop me," she continued, "then I will destroy you."

The orc lunged for her, sword raised over its head. With a simple flick of her wrist, Galadriel made the orc explode, sending a wave of bright white magic through the ruins. It hit me like a ton of bricks, pushing me back into the wall behind me and I thought I felt my heart stop for a brief moment as it passed through me. She tenderly picked the unconscious Gandalf up and began walking out of the ruins, carrying the wizard as if he weighed next to nothing.

" **Shre nazg golugranu kilmi-nudu,** " came the voice I knew to belong to Sauron. I quickly ducked into a dark corner behind a few surviving arches to hide, hoping to be overlooked. " **Ombi Kuzd-durbagu gundum-ishi,** "

"Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die. ** _"_** she finished as she stopped dead, having only managed to cross the bridge that linked the gate to the main ruins, fear finally showing openly on her face.

What I could only describe as ghosts appeared surrounding her, nine of them in total and each bearing a sword; the Nazgûl. I drew further back into the darkness, praying that I would be left alone even if I had to remain as the shadow's plaything. She backed away into the centre of the courtyard as they closed in on her, two of them moving to stand just in front of my hiding place, where she sank to her knees and placed Gandalf on the ground.

" **Dunik gang nagi,** " said the shadow, the ghosts still drawing in. " **Ommi dishrugi. Ash il, burzum eshi.** ** _"_**

"I am not alone." she replied, looking up defiantly towards the gate.

Close to me from the direction she had come, appeared an elf dressed in bronze armour and chainmail with long dark hair kept back from his face with a gold circlet. Across the other side of the courtyard came a man with long white hair and beard in white robes holding a black staff. The man I could easily identify by the staff; Saruman. The Nazgûl turned towards them as they appeared, and I watched the elf draw a sword from his side.

"Are you in need of assistance, my lady?" asked Saruman, causing two of the wraiths to move closer to him.

"You should have stayed dead." said the elf, stepping forward.

Both of then began to battle the wraiths who were strangely solid enough that they could block blows. Saruman used magic burst from his staff rather than a sword, and although both could knock the wraiths down they continued to get back up and jump at them again. The only place of calm seemed to be right in the centre with Galadriel, and I made a decision to run for her. She and Gandalf were my hope and my light, sat together in the centre of the darkness and chaos, and I prayed that I would be able to escape unharmed with them.

I stepped out from the shadows, probably appearing as much a part of them as the wraiths had, and was about to make a run for the centre when I found my path blocked. Before me stood one of the Nine with sword outstretched, and I quickly took a step backwards. It kept moving towards me slowly, taking his time as he knew I had nowhere to run. Suddenly, he was forced aside as the elf beat him away. He stood staring at me for a moment, clearly wondering from where I had appeared, and I saw another of those things coming behind him. Without thinking, I pushed him to one side and unintentionally put myself in his place.

I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder before the sword was pulled out and the wraith was gone. The elf continued his assault on the wraiths with Saruman while I slipped down the pillar of an archway to rest on the floor. I could feel ice seeping into me with each breath, a cold like nothing I had felt before. My arm ached, and when I put my hand to the wound it came away covered in blood. I pressed my hand back on the wound, hoping to help stem the blood flow a little. I watched Galadriel and Gandalf intently, afraid that if I looked away that they might vanish into the shadows, and she leaned down and kissed him tenderly on his forehead. I saw life return to him and the two began speaking quietly.

Suddenly among the chaos there was a sledge led by a team of rabbits. The man driving them was dirty and worn. His hair and beard were brown and there was something that looked like mould growing on one side. He wore a brown hat, long tatty brown robes and carried in one hand a wooden staff; Radagast. He spoke quickly with Galadriel, who helped Gandalf onto the sledge. Gandalf seemed to not want to leave, having seen Galadriel nearly collapse herself seeming very tired, but the sledge moved off leaving her behind in the midst of the battle.

At seeing her collapse, I attempted to stand to reach her. I only just managed to get off the ground before I slumped back down from the effort. I was still determined to reach her, and seen as the others had moved the fight to the edge of the ruins I had a clear path to crawl to her. I managed to get half way when everything suddenly became silent save for the deep breathing of those that had been fighting. I watched as they looked around shocked, not quite believing that the wraiths had gone. The elf quickly moved to Galadriel, crouching down beside her while Saruman simply began to relax.

Almost right on cue the gateway crumbled away, and in its place was an eye made of fire. There was something compelling about the eye, so much so that I couldn't look away. I found that some of the ice melted away from around the wound and a little of the pain, but there was a part of me that knew this was simply an illusion. I found myself starting to stand against my own will, and I fought fiercely as I felt the urge to walk closer to the eye, to give myself to its will. Thoughts of power and taking what was owed to me swarmed through my head, thoughts that were alien to me and yet felt like they had always been there. I fought to keep from walking and from these thoughts, trying to keep them from overwhelming me.

" **Ies garan.** " the eye said, but it was a deep silky voice that sounded in my head. " ** _It has begun. I can feel you fading and soon you will give yourself freely to me. You cannot fight the darkness; it is a part of you and always will be._** "

"No," I muttered. I shifted all of my focus to halting my slow progress forward, which left his plans to go swirling through my head. I saw the Nine appear before their master and begin to advance on us as the elf and Saruman faltered before them, overcome as I was by his strength. " ** _No,_** " I muttered again as the pain began to return with a growing numbness.

Just then Galadriel rose, and whereas before she had been pale and shone in the darkness, now it was as if I was seeing the negative image of her and she was terrible to behold. The Nine fled before her as she held aloft a small vial. "You have no power here," she called as the others shrank back and the eye increased its assault. "servant of Morgoth. You are nameless, faceless, formless. Go back to the void from whence you came!"

There was a flash of light as the eye was banished, the fire fleeing off into the distance. Galadriel stumbled backwards, clearly exhausted, to be caught by the elf. He muttered something in elvish that I didn't understand as he sat her down in his arms. The ice returned full force and I too sank to the ground quietly in the centre of the courtyard as pain flooded my senses.

"The spirit of Sauron endured. ** _"_** said Galadriel.

"And has been banished." added Saruman.

"He will flee into the East." she said.

"Gondor should be warned. They must set a watch on the walls of Mordor." said the elf as he stood, Galadriel clinging tightly to his hand to prevent herself from collapsing again.

"No," replied Saruman instantly, before softening "Look after the Lady Galadriel, she has spent much of her power; her strength is failing. Take her to Lothlórien."

"My Lord Saruman, he must be hunted down and destroyed once and for all ** _._** " insisted the elf.

"Without the Ring of Power, Sauron can never again hold dominion over Middle-Earth." replied Saruman. "Go now, leave Sauron to me." He dismissed them with a turn.

The elf turned and almost did a double take as he saw me collapsed on the ground. I could see that although he had seen me before, he was shocked to find another among the ruins. I tried to sit up, grunting a little in pain enough that Saruman turned around to see what was going on. He appeared very curious, moving closer and whispering something to the other two as I collapsed unsuccessful in my attempt. Galadriel nodded to the elf, clearly given her consent for him to leave her for a moment. He made sure that she was alright before walking over to me and kneeling. I saw Saruman tighten his grip a little on his stuff, mistrust clearly evident on his face.

"Let me see, child." he said kindly but firmly, removing my hand from the wound. He inspected it closely, his expression becoming sterner as he started muttering something. Whatever he was doing, it seemed to be working as feeling began coming back into my arm. I saw a ring on his hand, gold with a deep blue sapphire, and knew it to be the third of the three; Vilya. Seeing that, I knew the elf to in fact be Elrond.

"Gandalf said help would come." I said, staring intently into his grey eyes. "I'm sorry about your other friend though."

 ** _"_** Other friend?" he asked, clearly confused. "There was someone else here?"

"Yes. He was half mad when I saw him. His name was..." I began, closing my eyes as I turned the conversation between him and Gandalf over in my head, remembering him talking about Thorin and Gandalf telling his son he loved him. ** _"_** Thrain." I said eventually as I finally remember the story. ** _"_** Yes, Thrain." He turned back to look at the other two and I saw concern flash through the Galadriel's eyes.

"We should not stay here." commented Saruman after a few moments.

"The wound is deep." he replied.

"He is right," I said as pain flared in my shoulder. "cannot stay here..." My eyes drooped for a moment, my head swirling with pain.

When my eyes opened once more, I found that I was being held upright by the man in bronze. He looked at me closely, his gaze boring into me. "You are in no condition to be going anywhere."

It was my turn to look stern. "I'm not staying here a moment longer than necessary." I said as I grasped his arm and tried to stand.

It was easier going than when I had first been stabbed, although this time I did have help. I wondered if it was also partially due to whatever Elrond had done to make the pain recede before, or possible the lack of Sauron's presence in the ruins. My legs shook slightly when I was left to stand by myself, and I saw Elrond look at me dubiously as I took a step forward. I quickly steadied myself as a wobbled a little, taking a sharp breath when I moved my shoulder a little too much to do so.

Still seeming unsatisfied, Elrond muttered something to Saruman and the wizard came and stood by me as Elrond helped Galadriel rise. Saruman offered out his arm for me to lean on, but I quickly took a step away from him and nearly fell again. He narrowed his eyes at me, hand tightening once again on his staff. He seemed to stare into my soul then, and I wondered if he realised I knew something about him that I shouldn't. I turned away quickly under his gaze, hoping that I was imagining things, and I noticed a curious glance pass between the two elves.

The four of us began walking out of the ruins in silence, and somehow I wondered why I wasn't being put through twenty questions. I shrugged it off, knowing that it would likely come later. Saruman led the way, his staff clicking lightly on the stone as we walked, the only sound other than Elrond's armour and my shaky breathing. My eyes darted everywhere as we walked, expecting orcs to be lurking somewhere in the shadows. I knew there had to be more left here than just the one Galadriel had dealt with trying to take Narya.

We continued on, and I began to feel my legs become weaker as pain grew again in my shoulder. My head began to swim, and though at first I tried to keep putting one foot in front of the other, eventually I had to stop and lean against a wall to keep from keeling over. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to push the pain and cold to the back of my mind as I shivered slightly. I was vaguely aware of the others stopping around me and heard muttered elvish, although it came to me as if I was underwater.

"I'm fine," I said, more to myself than anything else, "it's just everything catching up to me at once."

I opened my eyes and turned to the elves, seeing worried expressions on both their faces. I could have sworn that they also appeared to glow slightly. I closed my eyes, shaking my head to clear it, before looking back at them to find whatever it was had vanished. My expression probably then changed to mirror theirs as I noticed Galadriel leaning heavily on Elrond. I made a decision in that moment; no matter what was going on with me, she needed to get out of Dol Guldur as quickly as possible. I turned away from them and took another deep breath, pushing the cold and pain further into the back of my mind, before standing up straight again.

I turned to look back at the elves again and nodded once, giving a small smile that barely made my lips twitch. "I'm fine." I repeated, although with more conviction than before.

We carried on again, and soon we came to an old door way through which I could see trees. I quickened my pace slightly, seeing my freedom for the first time in… well, I didn't know how long. That was my biggest mistake however, as when my mind moved from keeping everything at bay the pain and cold rushed back at me full force. I swayed as I walked and then my legs gave out under me. I gasped as I used my arms to help ease the fall, pain shooting up my otherwise numb left arm. I quickly tried to stand again, knowing just how close we were to being safe.

"Come on, just a little more. You can do it." I muttered through gritted teeth, pushing myself up shakily from the ground.

I felt someone being to help me and saw white robes close by; Saruman. I jerked back as if I 'd been burnt, not being able to accept help from him. I glared up at him, the only thoughts going through my head those of how he was going to betray Middle Earth and side with Sauron. As stupid as it was, there was no way I was going to let him help me, I'd rather stay where I was. He moved away from me, and a moment later I felt a different touch on my other side. I knew it had to be Elrond, and this time I accepted the help.

I was on my feet again, although even more unsteady than before. I didn't let go of Elrond's arm and he kept a firm grip on me as my world titled and tossed before my eyes as if I was on a boat in a storm. I could feel how unsteady my legs felt even as he held me upright, and I knew instantly that if I took a single step I'd be on the floor again. I also vaguely registered that I was shivering slightly.

"Can you walk?" he asked, sounding as if he was talking to me from the other side of the ruins.

"No" I breathed, the single word seeming so final in my ears. I clenched my teeth as together as another burst of pain came to my shoulder, my eyes suddenly feeling very heavy and my head light.

Elrond glanced behind him and seemed to motion Galadriel and Saruman on, before turning back to me. "We are nearly out, there are horses nearby." He said. "You just need to stay awake and lean on me; we'll take this one step at a time."

I went to take a step forward, one of his arms quickly moving around my back to help me move forward, the other at my side for me to lean on. He nodded encouragement, and I took another step, and then another a little quicker. After another small step, pain shot through my entire left arm and it took everything I had not to shout out. I stood for a second, my eyes becoming heavier. I knew I couldn't wait any longer and had to keep moving before the pain cam again. I went to take another step, but felt my world tilt to one side and my eyes drop as I fell to darkness…

* * *

Translations:

 **Shre nazg golugranu kilmi-nudu** \- Three rings for the elven lords under the sky

 **Ombi Kuzd-durbagu gundum-ishi** \- Seven for the Dwarven kings in their halls of stone.

 **Dunik gang nagi** \- You cannot fight the shadow.

 **Ommi dishrugi.** _-_ Even now you fade.

 **Ash il, burzum eshi.** \- One light, alone in the darkness.

 **Ies garan** \- It has begun.

Speech Key:  
Normal = Common Speech/Westron  
 **Bold = Black Speech (mainly used by orcs or other things of Morgoth or Sauron)**  
 _Italics = Elven languages (Sindarin or Quenya)_  
 ** _Bold Italics = Another language I'm not telling you yet :D_**  
Underlined = Not a language, but still something I'm not telling you yet :)


	4. Among the Trees

((24th April, 2941 T.A))

I was lying on something hard and very uncomfortable, my head resting on my arm. I could feel a blanket or something had been draped over me to keep off the chill. The smell of damp earth and wood smoke mingled together to make my nose tingle. There were no sounds of metal or laughing orcs, and suddenly I remembered that I was no longer their plaything. With that realisation, I finally opened my eyes and sat up, noting that there was only an ache in my shoulder whereas before there had been intense pain.

I was lying by a fire in a small clearing, surrounded by trees. It must have been just before sunrise as everything seemed murky in the pre-dawn light. Two horses, one bay and one chestnut, were loosely tethered to a nearby tree and grazing peacefully. On the other side of the fire a woman lay asleep dressed all in white with silver-blonde hair. I knew her instantly as Galadriel. If she was there, then I began to wonder where the other two were, although there was only one other horse.

"You are awake." said a male voice. Startled, my head snapped towards the sound and I saw Elrond sat leaning against a tree. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you. It aches still, but it is healing." I said, feeling very nervous and self-conscious as I brought up a hand to rub it slightly. He only nodded solemnly in response.

"My name is Elrond." He said. "And you are?"

"Robin, my name is Robin. And I uh… I know who you are. Both of you." I replied, motioning towards Galadriel. I saw him raise an eyebrow questioningly and mentally laughed as it seemed so like him. "Gandalf said you'd come."

"He didn't mention you…" he said.

"We were separated after he was caught. He probably thought I was dead." I explained with a small shrug.

"Are you hungry?" he asked after a moment. I nodded and he stood and came over to me, carrying a small parcel of food and a waterskin.

"Thank you." I said again, taking both from him as he held them out. "And thank you for healing me and taking me from that place." I laughed slightly, before muttering half to myself. "All I seem able to say right now is thank you."

I sat for a few moments as I ate and drank, quietly thinking under Elrond's gaze. I could see that he had questions which he wanted to press, but he also clearly knew that they could wait a little. I could see he thought me fragile, something that might snap if I wasn't handled correctly, and I wondered if that was indeed the case. Much had happened since I had come to Middle Earth, and much of it I couldn't remember as my brain had locked it away; likely for the best. I knew that I'd have some explaining to do when he did eventually ask, and I wasn't sure if I had the answers he'd be looking for or even anything close to them.

"Where are we?" I asked, breaking the silence that had settled rather uncomfortably around us. I set the food and water down, having eaten most of it though not all. I was aware that there hadn't been much food to begin with, and it added to my suspicions that I was under nourished.

"We are on the edge of the Greenwood." He replied. "We should be out from the trees soon, and in Lórien by tomorrow evening."

" _Lothlórien…_ " I breathed, glancing at the sleeping Galadriel. She looked so serene lying there, and I knew that she must have truly been exhausted after what happened in Dol Guldur. "Is she alright?"

"You needn't worry yourself; the Lady of Light will recover her strength soon." He replied softly, although I noted the slight puzzlement at my worry. "I am concerned for you, however. You are faring remarkably well all things considered ** _._** "

"You mean, considering I was Sauron's prisoner and have barely eaten anything since… god, I don't even know how long?" I asked, a slight laugh creeping into my voice.

He nodded grimy before reaching to retrieve the waterskin. "I should refill this before we continue." He said, beginning to walk away.

"C-could I do that?" I asked sheepishly, making him stop in his tracks and turn back to me. "Could I go refill that for you?"

"You should rest some more before we continue on, regain your strength ** _._** " He replied.

"There will be plenty of time to rest." I countered, before sighing and stealing myself to reveal my selfish motive. "I mean, we're going to Lothlórien, and…" I trailed off and looked down at myself. The shoulder of my dress was covered in dried blood, while the rest was caked in layers of dirt and grim, among other things. **_"_** yeah." I finished lamely, looking back up at him and shifting uncomfortably.

"That is what troubles you?" he asked, taken slightly aback. It was understandable, given everything.

"I mean, yeah, among other things." I replied. "I expect I'll receive many a curious look without also smelling like an orc."

His features softened and he took on a fatherly appearance, pity showing deeply in his eyes. I knew then that he realised what I was really asking for; time to try and wash away as many traces of Dol Guldor as I could. I wanted to feel more like, well, me. I also wanted, no needed, time to think away from the stern gazes of elves. He nodded and reached down to help me stand. I was shaky, but not half as bad as I had been. The first few steps I took were careful, delicately placed, but my confidence in my legs grew with each stride. Elrond walked beside me, keeping watch from the edge of his vision.

I thought we'd be going to a small stream at the most, but it turned out to be a decent sized river in a slight valley. He took me down to the water's edge, handing me the water skin before backing up. I could see that he intended to stay a little in the trees, far enough away to leave me in peace, but close enough to keep an eye. That bugged me a little and I crossed my arms in front of my chest, eyebrows raise.

"I can find my way back." I said, certain I wouldn't get too lost to not be able to see the fire. He looked at me dubiously, but nodded and turned back.

When I was finally alone I knelt at the water's edge and sighed. I cupped my hands and picked up some water, splashing it over my face. The frigid water was so refreshing and invigorating, I'd forgotten what it felt like. I slipped my right arm out of the dress and began to wash away some of the dirt. I was slightly surprised to see how pale my skin had become, how thin my wrists and arms looked. Realising that this method would take far too long, I quickly took of my dress and entered the water in just the thin chemise I wore underneath.

I stood in the water for a moment, allowing myself to adjust to the temperature. I then began scrubbing my arms, face, body, legs… everything just to try and get rid of the filth that had built up over the months I'd been imprisoned. I even knelt and tried to clean my hair a little, though only after I paused to consider; with hair as long as mine, it would take a long time to dry and make me feel cold for ages. I tried to clean my dress a little as well, but thought better about getting that too wet.

The trees were just starting to see the first light of morning break through their leaves when I thought it was time to head back. I stood from my place in the water, but froze suddenly as I looked to the far bank. A group of about four men stood watching me, all dressed in mud stained, scruffy looking clothes. I backed away from them slowly, feeling uneasy as I kept my eyes on them in case they started to follow. Just as I came out of the water however, my back hit something hard and something wrapped around me, pinning my arms tightly to my sides.

I began to struggle as I saw eight men around me, all with smirks plastered across unshaven and grotty looking faces. I quickly kicked whoever was holding me between the legs, causing him to let go of me. I made a dash for the trees, hoping to get away from them and run back to the camp. Someone grabbed my arm and yanked me back, causing me to fall to the ground. I was surrounded as I stood, looking around desperately while trying to think what to do.

"Who are you?" I asked, "What do you want?" When I received no reply, I tried a different approach. "Please, just let me go. I-I don't have any money."

"We're not after money." One of them smirked, walking towards me.

I took a step back. "Leave me alone." I said, trying to sound forceful. I whipped my head around as other men began to close in on me.

" _Natho!_ " I managed to shout, just before I felt a sharp pain to the side of my head and my world went black.

* * *

((25th April, T.A 2941))

I was lying on my stomach, draped over something that rolled beneath me like it was moving. As my other senses began to wake, I heard the clip-clop of hooves and realised I must have been on a horse. I went to put a hand to my head as I felt a massive headache come on, but found them tied together. It was then that I remembered what had happened before I was unconscious; I'd been surrounded by men.

I snapped my eyes open, as much as my headache protested, to see the ground moving beneath me. I tried to sit up awkwardly to get a look at my surroundings, only to have my head pushed back down for attempting. I tried once more, to see another horse come alongside the one I was on. My head was yanked up by my hair, forcing me to look up at a man with a crooked grin, broken nose and dark features.

"Awake then." He said. I brought my heads up to try and get him to let go of my hair, but he just grinned and gripped tighter. I spat at him. "Feisty… We'll see how long that lasts." He let go of me as I heard laughter around me.

I don't know for how long we road or how far, only that it was dark by the time someone lifted me off the horse and dumped me unceremoniously on the ground. There were others there too, women, men, all also prisoners of these men. Not one would look up at me, while all looked beaten and dejected. I could see bruises on more than one of them, even the women, and wondered why they wanted us and where they were taking us. I certainly didn't remember anything like this happening in Middle-Earth, so whatever this was, it wasn't good…

* * *

Translations:

 _Natho!_ \- Help!

Speech Key:  
Normal = Common Speech/Westron  
 **Bold = Black Speech (mainly used by orcs or other things of Morgoth or Sauron)**  
 _Italics = Elven languages (Sindarin or Quenya)_  
 ** _Bold Italics = Another language I'm not telling you yet :D_**  
Underlined = Not a language, but still something I'm not telling you yet :)


End file.
